


Persona 5 /5 R - Pair+Kink Requests!

by FieldsOfElysium



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Ass to Mouth, Beach Holidays, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bikinis, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hand Jobs, Incest, Large Cock, Lube, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Paizuri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Strap-Ons, Strip Tease, Sumata, Thigh sex, Thighs, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieldsOfElysium/pseuds/FieldsOfElysium
Summary: A collection of Persona 5/5R Smut fanfictions. Made based on the requests made on the comments.Status: [CLOSED] [20/20]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto/Niijima Sae, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Sae, Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto/Niijima Sae, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Sae, Kurusu Akira/Original Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Niijima Makoto/Niijima Sae/Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Sae/Persona 5 Protagonist, Okumura Haru/Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Okumura Haru/Kurusu Akira/Kitagawa Yusuke, Persona 5 Protagonist & Original Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann, Sakura Futaba & Original Yoshizawa Kasumi, Sakura Futaba/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 87
Kudos: 46





	1. How to make a request + rules

**Status: [20/20] REQUESTS ARE CLOSED INDEFINETLY**  
  
**EDIT3 15/2/2021: So, we've reached 20 requests, so I'm closing this one. No more requests will be accepted. If I didn't approve your comment, it means that your request will NOT be filled. I currently have 19 requests waiting for me, so that's about 20k to 40k words... which is a lot... so I had to close this down to keep the workload at least manageable. If you missed this one, I apologize, but I hope you understand my side of things as well :)**  
  
**This one gained much more traction than I ever expected, that's why I didn't limit the requests at first, even though I probably should've had. Also, I was sleeping + spent 8 hours at work, so I apologize it took me this long to close this.**  
  
**EDIT2 14/2/2021: Since this is getting a bit of traction, I'll just put this one here: I'LL CLOSE THIS WHEN I HIT 20 REQUESTS TOTAL. 20 first ones, if there is requests after the 20 quota is filled, they will not be accepted. Sorry :) AFTER WHICH IT WILL BE CLOSED INDEFINETLY. My queue is already stacked and I can't keep taking these endlessly. Also, I ended up getting a lot more than I though, and I don't want to do these solely for the next 6 months :D  
  
  
EDIT 14/2/2021: I added a rule to specify that only one request per person / comment + some extra rules**  
  
Heya! I’m currently having a slight writers block and after the decent success of my first published fanfic, I started to get conscious of my quality. So, I've decided to try something different to fill some time before I publish my next fic. I’ll still work on it despite this one, but I’ll take my time with it :)  
  
This specific variation of the idea was borrowed from a user, “LesbianDragon_LD” (with her permission). So, in short: Now you, the reader (guests included), can give me a pairing, a kink and a line of dialogue. Using those, I will write a short smut fic. With following rules (read below). **Please read through the rules before requesting, thanks! :)**

**Rules:**

  1. The only eligible fandoms are “Persona 5” and “Persona 5 Royal”.
  2. Character must be from the list below.
  3. The kink must be from the list below.
  4. No underage characters (All of these will take place in an Alternative Universe, where everyone is +18, but no explicitly underage characters like Shinya. Futaba and Kasumi are fine)
  5. The results will only be smut ;)
  6. The length will be around 1 to 2k words. (Not set in stone)
  7. Max of three characters.
  8. Max of one kink.
  9. M4F, F4F, M4M or threesome pairings. (Request yaoi at your own risk, cause I have no experience writing it :D)
  10. You can include a line you want to be said in the fic. **Note: It’s a single line, not a full piece of dialogue :)**
  11. If you want to, you can specify the speaker of the line.
  12. No memes
  13. I have a right to turn down requests I’m not comfortable with.
  14. I will comment on the request that I’ve accepted it.
  15. I will comment on the request again when the chapter is out.
  16. **Make the requests on the comment field of Chapter 1. That way the comment section will be at least somewhat organized.**
  17. There is no timeframe when I’m filling the request. But fear not, it will be filled if I’ve accepted it :)
  18. If I close the requests, it means that requests that haven’t been accepted will be left unfilled. The accepted ones will be filled of course, unless something really weird happens. Thank you for understanding :)
  19. **Only one request per comment.** Only one request per person. (I want as many people as possible to make the requests before my queue blows up too much)
  20. Most of the characters might be slightly out of character. I just want them to have spicy sex :3
  21. The content is NSFW. To request, you need to be over the age of 18. By requesting, you confirm that you are over the age of 18.
  22. No genderbend characters. I don't know how to write them properly, so I'll have to exclude this one :)
  23. No Multi-Parts



**Characters:**

-Ann

-Makoto

-Haru

-Futaba

-Ren

-Yusuke

-Ryuji

-Kasumi

-Maruki

-Sae

-Sadayo

-Tae

-Akechi

-Hifumi

-Ohya

-Chihaya

-Iwai

**Kinks: (all kinks involve some sex, it’s just about the focus of the fic)**

  1. Dom/Sub (specify who is who)
  2. Threesome (requires 3 characters)
  3. Voyeurism
  4. Public sex
  5. Bondage
  6. Double Penetration (Female plus two Male characters required)
  7. Cuckolding/Cuckquean (requires 3 characters)
  8. Striptease (F dancer only, I have no idea how to write a male striptease :D)
  9. Master/Mistress & Slave kink
  10. Masturbation
  11. Mirror sex
  12. Aphrodisiacs
  13. Cumplay/Squirting (you can specify which if you want to)
  14. Dirty Talk
  15. Futanari/Strap-On (Specify which / specify which the female character with the cock)
  16. Anal
  17. Massage parlor
  18. Lotion kink
  19. Blowjob/Cunnilingus



**Example of a correct request:**

_Ann/Ren, 5, “You like this, don’t you?”_

_or_

_Kasumi/Ren/Ryuji, 6. Double Penetration, Kasumi: “Spank me, I’ve been a naughty girl!”  
  
_

Let’s see how this goes! If this ends up being a good idea, maybe I’ll do another one later down the road.

**PLEASE CHECK IF THE STATUS IS “OPEN” OR “CLOSED” BEFORE REQUESTING. I WILL CLOSE THIS AT SOME POINT. FOR EXAMPLE WHEN I THINK IT HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH, OR WHEN I THINK THAT THE QUEUE IS TOO LONG.**

If you made it all the way here, thanks! Now, drop me your requests!  
  



	2. (Ren/Akechi) - A One Large Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M4M  
> Pair: Ren/Akechi  
> Kink: Aphrodisiacs  
> Line: "Well, the aphrodisiacs worked. The growth was an unexpectedly hot bonus."
> 
> Requested by: DragonPawLady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first request filled! So, yeah... this is my first yaoi fic I've ever written, so let's see how it goes... hopefully it's good! :D
> 
> I had a feeling that Ren/Akechi was going to be requested. I think it's probably the most popular P5 M4M pair there is.
> 
> Hope you'll like it!

An empty glass was on the table. The glass showed some remains of red liquid that once was in it, before someone had gulped it all down. Akechi sat on a chair, with an unfocused look on his face. His eyes wondered around the room restlessly and he could feel some sweat falling down his forehead. He slightly scratched his legs through her jeans. “How are you feeling?”, a male voice asked. He couldn’t quite locate the voice, but he was sure the voice came from somewhere nearby. Slowly he moved his head around the infirmary, trying to find the source of the voice.

Ren walked next to Akechi and started to run his hand down Akechi’s bare chest while grabbing his shoulder with his other hand. Akechi’s shirt was already at the nearby sofa, leaving him to his chair, wearing only his jeans. Akechi wasn’t afraid, but the liquid he had agreed to drink earlier had made him anxious. Or… anxiety was what he thought it was…

Ren ran his hand down Akechi’s chest, slowly. From his chest muscles, down his belly and towards his crotch. On his hand, Ren could feel the sweat and heat that radiated from Akechi’s body. Something was off… Akechi’s body was so sweaty, that Ren could feel a light resistance, when his hand made its way towards Akechi’s manhood.

“You are burning hot Akechi. The drink apparently did something to you, right?”, Ren whispered, intentionally moving his mouth as close to Akechi’s ear as possible. Akechi didn’t reply. Instead, his cheeks were slightly red, and he averted looking towards Ren. To him, being seen in this state, was embarrassing. The fact that he even agreed to be Ren’s ‘guinea pig’ already annoyed him to no end. ‘Why the fuck did I said yes…’

When Ren’s hand finally made its way to Akechi’s belt buckle, Akechi twitched. For the first time in a while, he locked his eyes on Ren and just stared at him. “Come on, you clearly want this”, Ren snarked. Akechi couldn’t really retort as Ren was pointing directly at his constantly growing bulge, that was clearly visible through his jeans. Akechi had had his doubts, but now he was certain. Ren had given him some aphrodisiacs. And not just any kind, a really strong one.

While keeping his gaze on Akechi, Ren kneeled down in front of Akechi and started to unbuckle Akechi’s belt. Gently, he opened it and immediately moved to the button that was revealed underneath it. One button, and a zipper later, Akechi’s brown boxers were clearly visible. “Let me help you out, it looks really crammed in there”, Ren cooed as he shoved his hand inside the boxers.

As Akechi felt someone touch his erect member, he accidentally let out a moan. An embarrassing moan. A moan that was completely unlike his tough act he was putting up. Ren tried to wrap his hand completely around Akechi’s erect cock, but quickly realized that what was in there, was much larger than he had anticipated. A wide smile formed on his face as he pulled it out. As Akechi’s dick was freed from its prison, it flung up and peaked towards the ceiling. Already swollen, already leaking with pre-cum, Akechi’s cock lewdly vibrated from side to side. "Well, the aphrodisiacs worked. The growth was an unexpectedly hot bonus”, Ren conducted as he observed Akechi’s cock. It was true, the length and the girth were almost unnatural. Way more for a mortal man or woman to handle. The cock’s height almost reached Akechi’s chest. Ren however didn’t exactly mind. With a grin on his lips he kept staring at Akechi’s scepter without shame. He grabbed it and slightly stroked it. His idea was to tease, but… In response, Akechi gritted his teeth and jerked back his head slightly. The pleasure… was much… much more that it should be. A single stroke shouldn’t feel that good. Akechi realized that immediately. It actually scared him a bit. With just one stroke, Ren had managed to bring more pleasure than his weaker orgasms have been able. How good it would feel if…

The reaction Akechi had made pleased Ren. It was exactly what he wanted. The drug worked. Better than expected in fact. Way better. The massive, towering length of Akechi’s cock had almost mesmerized Ren. With both of his hands he grabbed the shaft and moved his mouth close to the tip. “Ren, please… don’t”, Akechi pleaded. However, what he said and what he actually meant didn’t really align in Ren’s eyes. In Akechi’s eyes, there were curiosity. “You’ll thank me later”, Ren said with a smirking smile. After which, he wrapped his mouth around the tip of Akechi’s cock.

The extreme sensitivity of his cock caused Akechi to shake in his chair. As Ren’s mouth pressed against Akechi’s erect, massive sized dick, his hips involuntarily pushed upwards from his seat, almost like he was pushing himself even deeper inside Ren’s mouth. The actions of his body contradicted his mind.

Ren on the other hand, had difficult time trying to suck Akechi’s drug enhanced rod. Despite his best efforts, he could only barely cover the tip of Akechi’s cock. But that was more than enough for him. With his hands he moved the foreskin out of the way and focused on pleasing Akechi’s now bare glans. Adding suction while running his tongue across the shining head cause Akechi to moan pathetically. Desperately holding onto his chair, Akechi trashed around as Ren’s mouth was causing incredible amounts of pleasure to him. With his fingers, Ren grazed Akechi’s shaft. Moving them up and down from the both sides while still sucking the tip, Ren was pushing Akechi more and more towards the point-of-no-return.

The taste of pre-cum in Ren’s mouth increased. Akechi’s cock was producing more and more clear liquid from the tip. Enough, that it seemed like his dick was leaking. The taste wasn’t strong, but the origin of the liquid was enough of making Ren sweat. The pure lewdness of the situation had caused his own body to react as well. The cock in his pants, which was already at full mast, was rubbing against his boxers as he moved his body around while pleasing Akechi. If he had the choice, he would’ve loved to reach for his cock with his hand, but as his hands were currently occupied, he had to ditch that idea. Instead, he intentionally tried to make his cock grind against his clothes as much as possible, by moving his lower body around.

Akechi’s loudness had grown louder and louder and from the sounds Akechi was making, Ren was able to deduct that his orgasm was really close. Keeping his pace steady, Ren kept pleasuring Akechi, and waited for the upcoming eruption. ‘Maybe the drug also affected his cum as well…’, was the last thought in his mind until…

Akechi jerked back his head and vailed embarrassingly. With all of his strength he grasped the chair’s seat and tried to hold his hips down. Simultaneously, a massive surge of cum started to fill Ren’s mouth. More than he could handle. Much more. After just few seconds he had to admit defeat and pulled his mouth away from Akechi’s pulsating cock. With few coughs, the cum he had in his mouth started to drip down his jaw, directly to his uniform, while Akechi’s load covered him even more. Akechi gritted his teeth as his orgasm continued. With no end in sight, his cock kept shooting cum. Because of the force of the shots, some had already splashed against Ren’s face. Eventually Ren had to shift his position a bit further away and guide the cum to his clothes. Akechi’s orgasm continued and the room was filled with his grunts, gasps, and moans.

When his orgasmic spasms finally stopped, Akechi collapsed onto the chair. Out of breath, he stared at the ceiling. “W-w-what the hell was that drug…?”, he managed to ask. While cleaning his own face with his hands Ren smirked. “This drug is Ms. Takemi’s special recipe. It packs quite the punch, eh?” Akechi didn’t even know who Ren was talking about, but he didn’t really care either. Instead, he just closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. In his crotch, he could feel his cock shrinking back to its usual size and going limp. ‘Apparently the drug is one time only…’

“Here are some towels, and the shower is over there”, Ren said while pointing at the bathroom after placing a white towel next to Akechi. “I’ll go first”, Ren said and removed his tainted clothes and walked towards the bathroom. From the doorway he turned around momentarily and smirked. “If you want, you can take a shower with me and help me with this”, Ren said while pointing at his erect cock. Akechi was too tired to even reply. “Well, I guess I’ll have to do it myself”, Ren responded. After which, Ren closed the door behind him.

Akechi, still on his chair, shook a little. The absurd power of his climax was still sending shivers down his spine. ‘Why the hell did I agree to this…?’, he said while slightly blushing. Embarrassing or not, he couldn’t really deny the pleasure it gave him. ‘Annoying…’, Akechi thought.


	3. (Ren/Kasumi) - Sexy Gymnast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M4F  
> Pair: Ren/Kasumi  
> Kink: Striptease  
> Line: Ren: "God I love your thighs~"
> 
> Requested by: Felltrickster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Kasumi fic, yay! She's an absolute babe, so I'm happy to see that she got a lot of requests! 
> 
> This time the theme was 'Striptease' but the focus was on Kasumi's thighs. So, I wanted to a little striptease and then do a sumata scene, aka. thigh sex. Turns out, both stripping and thigh sex is actually pretty hard to write. So I hope this turned out good! :)

Ren sat on a chair in his room. Sitting on a chair obviously wasn’t anything special, but what was about to happen was. What was about to happen made him sweat. The thought of what was to come made him excited. He moved around restlessly. It almost felt like something nerve wrecking was about to happen. The feeling was similar as if he had to talk in front of a large audience. Ren gulped audibly and tried to stay calm.

Sojiro was away. Only one’s in the café was Ren and the ‘star of the evening’. Ren impatiently waited in the attic for the ‘show’ to start. Because of his nervousness, he almost felt cold, or at least he was getting shivers. Finally, his patience was rewarded. Audible footsteps were coming from the stairs. Soon, a figure dressed into a black leotard and knee-high boots appeared.

In his field of vision, a red haired woman slowly, with almost dance-like steps, approached him. “I’m wearing my leotard like you requested”, Kasumi said while running her hands across her stomach. This entire little ‘performance’ was Ren’s idea, which wasn’t surprising in the least. The surprising part was the fact that Kasumi had actually agreed to do it.

In front of Ren, Kasumi spun around couple of times. The movement seamed like a mix or her gymnast moves and mix of moves Ren would assume strippers to make. Her movement was skillful and almost athletic, while simultaneously erotic. Every time she spun, her red pony-tail waved after her. But then…

Kasumi moved even closer to Ren and removed her right boot. She threw it away and lifted up her leg. Showcasing her flexibility, she placed her feet on the chairs back rest while her other foot was still on the ground. This rather lewd pose allowed Ren directly to stare at Kasumi’s crotch, which currently was barely covered by a narrow strap of leather. Ren was able to make out the shape of Kasumi’s pussy. In fact, he was almost able to see the edges of her pussy-lips. Kasumi, deciding to add some heat to the situation, slowly grazed her pussy with her fingers and moaned a little. Before Ren managed to stare her privates too long, she moved her feet back to the ground. “That’s a nice reaction”, Kasumi grinned as her gaze was focused on Ren’s crotch. A bulge was visible in Ren’s jeans.

Since her boots had heels, she removed the other one as well. After throwing it away, she turned around and pushed her ass towards the already dazed Ren. She knew that her ass wasn’t her greatest asset, but she had a way to emphasize it… She placed her fingers on the edges of the part of the leotard that was covering her butt and pulled her outfit upwards. Slowly, lewdly, Kasumi’s leotard started dig into her ass crack, showing more and more of her butt. Eventually, it looked like she was wearing a thong, since her butt cheeks were completely visible. Only a narrow stripe was covering her asshole. Teasingly, she pushed her butt out even more and spread her ass cheeks with her hands. Once again, the bare minimum was blocking the view. Ren could feel a droplets of sweat rolling down his face.

Kasumi turned around, still leaving her butt bare and sat on Ren’s lap. While gently gyrating her hips against Ren’s crotch, she reached for the hems of his shirt and started to pull it upwards. While holding the shirt in her hands, she gave it a quick sniff before throwing it away. “I hope you find my smell as intoxicating as I find yours”, she whispered into Ren’s ear. A kiss on the cheek later, Kasumi once again turned around. This time, she was still sitting on Ren’s lap and leaned backwards until her back came in contact with his chest. Ren was able to feel the warmth of Kasumi’s back as Kasumi rubbed herself against him. Simultaneously, he was able to feel something soft grind against his crotch. With gentle hip movements, that grew rougher and increased in speed, Kasumi grinded her butt and crotch against Ren’s bulging cock, with only one goal in her mind. “Get hard for me Ren, just let my ass do all the work”, Kasumi moaned slightly as she rubbed her bare ass against Ren. As the pressure of Kasumi’s ass pleasured him, Ren moaned in response. Kasumi placed her mouth next to Ren’s ear. “That’s it… that’s what I like to hear…”

Almost like he just remembered that he had them, Ren lifted his hands from his sides and placed them on Kasumi’s bare thighs. A slight grin formed on Kasumi’s face. “I kinda had a hunch that you liked my thighs. You always ask me to wear short skirts without stockings”, Kasumi cooed as Ren started to squeeze her thighs gently. “Go ahead, rub them as much as you like.”

Suddenly, Ren reached for Kasumi’s shoulders and started to pull down her leotard. She didn’t resist, instead, she herself helped Ren to lower it. Soon, her perky breasts were released from the pressure of her outfit. They weren’t that big but fit perfectly to Kasumi’s figure. She had a body that was able to make smaller breasts look beautiful. After which, Kasumi got up and lowered the rest of her outfit herself. In front of Ren, the athletic red-head that was his girlfriend, was completely naked. Compared to her usual aura, nudity made Kasumi seem much more mature.

“So, since you like my thighs that much, maybe we can do something different this time”, Kasumi grinned and walked to a nearby closet. After looking through few shelfs, her grin widened. “I knew you were hiding this somewhere. I mean, you are a boy”, she said as she picked up a bottle of lube from the closet. At this point, she didn’t even have to tell Ren what was happening. Thighs and a bottle of lube told him everything necessary. Excitement filled him as he started to remove his pants and boxers. As Kasumi returned to Ren, the first thing is her field of vision was Joker’s twitching cock. Kasumi opened the lube bottle and poured some on the tip of the Ren’s dick. Since the bottle had been hidden in the attic, the lube felt cold against Ren’s skin. But the cold was quickly negated by the radiating heat of his body. Kasumi sat back down on Ren’s lap, with her bare back against Ren’s chest and started to stroke his lube covered cock with her hands.

Kasumi’s room temperature hands, cold lube and Ren’s heated cock made a unique combination. It almost felt like that with every stoke it felt slightly different. After the lube was evenly spread over Ren’s cock, Kasumi shifted her position slightly. She lifted her other arm around Ren’s neck and clamped his cock between her thighs. Ren wasn’t sure how Kasumi was going to be able to do anything in that position, but that’s where Kasumi’s background came into the play. Agilely, she lifted her lower body up and down, simultaneously stroking Ren’s cock from both sides with her thighs. The completely new sensation caused Ren’s breathing to go out of control. The pressure on his cock was much stronger than with someone’s hands. But it wasn’t too strong. It was actually rather pleasant. From where he was sitting, it actually looked like they were having sex. Kasumi’s butt landed against his hips in constant rhythm. To help Kasumi out, Ren used his hands to keep Kasumi steady. More and more he became used to the new pleasure, the better it felt. "God, I love your thighs~", Ren grunted as Kasumi’s pace quickened. A slight giggle escaped Kasumi’s mouth amidst her moans.

Kasumi increased her attack by squeezing her thighs together even harder than before. Ren grunted. Kasumi was easily able to read that Ren was close. She tensed her body and used her strength and started to pump herself up and down even faster. A few grunts later, it was game over for Ren. With a vailing moan escaping his lips, his cock bursted its load all over Kasumi’s belly. As Ren’s cum shower started, Kasumi slowed down and allowed the cum to splash all over her. The cum that hit her belly started to drip down towards her cunt. Some of the shots had enough force to hit her breasts. With a playful smile on her face, Kasumi keenly observed Ren’s twitching cock.

After Ren’s dick had shot its last shot, the twitching stopped and slowly, but surely, it started to go limp. Kasumi sprung up with dance-like steps and grabbed Ren from his hand. “Come, let’s go get you cleaned up. No one’s here, so we can use the shower downstairs.” Kasumi started to pull Ren towards the staircase, which caused a panic reaction in Ren. ‘What if someone sees us?’, he thought. But quickly, he succumbed to the Kasumi’s crazy idea and followed her. The thought of showering with her overwrote all the other thoughts in his mind. It wasn’t only Kasumi’s thighs he loved. He loved owner of those thighs as well.


	4. (Ren/Makoto/Sae) - The Niijima Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M4FF  
> Pair: Ren/Makoto/Sae  
> Kink: Threesome  
> Line: "Let's see who is the better Niijima."
> 
> Requested by: Yen2JM4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a Niijima sister threesome, eh? Well, I got to admit, this one actually got me a bit excited. It almost felt like a waste to limit this to ~2k words. But I have no choice, I still have 17 left to go. "Work work", like the peon from Warcraft said :D

Dimmed lights, sensual music, and a comfy bed under him. Those were everything Ren needed at the moment. What was happening at the moment? Well, something extremely unusual. Something that should never happen in the first place. Something that is usually considered a taboo. Something that is usually just a naughty fantasy to some people. Well, right now, it was happening for real.

Ren lied naked on his back on a wide bed with his head supported by pile of pillows. Against his back, he was able to feel the red velvet blanket that was covering the bed almost completely. From both sides of the bed, two women, dressed in erotic lingerie, approached him. Both of the women crawled on their hands and knees. With sultry smiles on their faces, they stopped next to Ren. Sae Niijima, the older sister, was wearing a white lingerie. The top part was rather tiny, and intentionally showed a lot of cleavage. Makoto on the other hand, wore a black lingerie, that emphasized her shapely ass. Her bottom part was practically a thong, while Sae’s was what you would call ‘normal underwear’. Makoto’s breasts obviously didn’t match her sister’s in size, but the top part of her outfit pushed them together, making them look larger than they actually were.

Makoto was the first one to make a move and grabbed Ren’s cock with her hand from the shaft. Almost like an annoyed kid, Sae felt like she was being left behind and quickly followed suite. Both of the sisters held Ren’s dick in their grasps while giving each other annoyed looks. “Why did you even come? Ren wanted to do it with me, not with an old harpy like you”, Makoto snarked while gently pulling Ren’s cock towards her. Of course she couldn’t _actually_ pull it towards her, instead the cock just slightly leaned towards her, like joy-stick that she was steering. “Oh, please. Why do it with a complete newbie like you, when you can do it with an experienced woman like myself”, Sae responded while pulling the dick towards her. Despite being excited about the double handjob, having his dick used like a game controller felt weird. Still, both of the sisters seemed extremely serious about this, so he didn’t really want to get in between them.

Both of the women stared at each other and started to run their hands up and down Ren’s cock. Eyeing each other like it was some kind of competition, both of them tried their best to make Ren feel as good as possible. It wasn’t very hard though. Just having two beautiful women jerking him off was more than enough. The double handjob got him light-headed in seconds. Ren felt an urge to start touching the sisters but didn’t, because of the intensity in the air.

“Let me promise you this, after this is over, Ren’s not even going to look in your direction, because he’s too busy fantasizing about me”, Sae announced. Makoto gritted her teeth in anger, she had no intention of letting her sister beat her here. No way Sae was going to steal Ren from her. “Is that right? Challenge accepted”, Makoto responded to the challenge. The gauntlet was thrown, the two sisters were determined to show which one of them was the better pleaser. The Niijima honor was on the line here. Neither of them was going to back down. “Let’s see who is the better Niijima”, Sae said. Those words acted as the opening bell. Now, all the bets were off.

Sae was the first one to act. Before Makoto had any time to react, Sae lowered her head down and took Ren’s cock into her mouth. Showcasing clear expertise, she skillfully bounced her head up and down, while grinding Ren’s cock with her lips along the way. Simultaneously, with her tongue, she gently pleasured the tip. As Sae’s craft forced moans out from Ren’s mouth, Makoto clenched her fists in anger. Watching Sae successfully pleasuring Ren was the last thing she wanted to see. Ren on the other hand felt like he was in heaven. Sae clearly had experience and it showed. He could immediately notice that he was pushing up his hips involuntarily. He resisted the urge to grab Sae’s head with all of his might. Reason was Makoto of course. Even though Sae was most likely more that willing, Makoto’s gaze told him not to.

After watching her sister give head for a while, Makoto decided her time in the sidelines was over. As Sae momentarily had stopped her sucking and teasingly stared at Ren, Makoto ‘stole’ Ren’s cock from her elder sister. Quickly, like a ‘thief’, she wrapped her lips around Ren’s already wet cock. The wetness obviously came from her own sisters’ lips. “H-hey?! Makoto, y-you…!?”, Sae shouted as she noticed what had happened. But it was too late. Now it was Makoto who was bobbing her head up and down. To Ren’s surprise, Makoto’s mouth work actually wasn’t that bad. Sure, Sae’s blowjob was more precise. Sae was able to focus on all of Ren’s pleasure points with terrifying accuracy. However, Makoto’s blowjob showcased clear enthusiasm. While Sae’s BJ was more skillful, it lacked effort. It was almost like she was just going through motions. Makoto on the other hand, wasn’t scared to get messy. With no fear, she took Ren’s cock as deep as she could. Sounds of gagging could be heard, but Makoto didn’t stop. No amount of tears or spit stopped her. Instead, all of the spit the gagging generated, she just used as lube. As Sae watched glistening spit dripping down Ren’s cock, she had serious trouble understanding that the woman giving head was her own little sister. Even Ren was stunned. As he moaned, without even realizing, he had grabbed Makoto’s head and was running his fingers through her hair. As Sae listened Ren’s moaning, her nervousness increased. While thinking about a way to strike back, she started to undress quickly. Well, she at least had one thing her sister couldn’t match. Effortlessly, she removed her bra. While Makoto was focusing on Ren’s tip, Sae wrapped the shaft of Ren’s cock between her breasts. The sheer size of her sister’s chest forced Makoto to retreat. The cock was already lubed by both of their spit, so she had no trouble moving her tits up and down.

A completely new sensation. While the sisters’ mouth work was excellent, having his dick sandwiched between Sae’s large breasts was the best one yet. At this point, Ren’s moans had turned into grunts. “That’s it, keep moaning Ren!”, Sae shouted with glee. With a wide grin on her face, she pressed her boobs even tighter together and jerked Ren’s cock with them. Makoto quickly realized that she was running out of options. As quickly as her sister did earlier, she removed her bra. Soon, Sae felt a strange sensation against her nipples. “Make way lady”, Makoto announced as she tried to wrap Ren’s cock between her own breasts as well. As the sister’s angrily tried to push each other away, like the whole thing was just a game of tug-of-war, Ren found himself just blinking in surprise. All of a sudden, two pairs of breasts were wrapped around his dick. Even though Makoto’s chest was smaller, she still managed to join Sae.

While both of the sisters focused on pushing and shoving each other, neither of them realized how close Ren was. Having his dick rubbed by both of their tits was more than enough to stimulate him. Soon, out of the blue, Ren grunted audibly, and his cock started to shoot cum out of its tip. Simultaneously, both of the sisters let out a surprised shriek as cum splashed on their tits and face. Both Makoto and Sae just stared at the Ren for a while. His orgasm had come as a complete surprise to both of them. Before their confusion lasted longer, both of them realized that despite cumming, Ren’s cock was still hard. “Rock, Paper, Scissors”, Sae announced. Makoto nodded. Just two seconds later, Makoto’s confident look had turned into sadness, because her sister had won the duel. “I’ll go first then”, Sae snarked as she undressed and started to mount Ren, still while having cum on her face and tits.

After cumming, Ren’s cock was still sensitive. That’s why, when Sae lowered her hips and pushed his dick inside her, the pleasure was unreal. Ren cried out pathetically as Sae’s pussy wrapped itself around his cock. Once again, Makoto didn’t want to hear that. Not at all. Sae started to bounce up and down, causing the bed to creak. “That’s it, just get hard and cum for me, I’ll tire you out, so my sister won’t even get a turn.” Sae’s taunting caused the rage inside Makoto to grow. Taboo or not, the only way to force Sae off of Ren, was to make her cum.

Makoto’s counterattack was quick and fierce. Without shame, she pressed her lips around Sae’s cum-covered nipple and started to suck her breast like a baby. With her hands, she started to pleasure Sae’s cunt and asshole simultaneously. The sudden triple-attack, combined with the Ren’s cock inside her, caused Sae to shriek in pleasure. A voice that didn’t fit her at all was released from her mouth. “N-n-no! Wait!!”, Sae moaned. Her complaints were in vain. Knowing the female body inside out was helpful here, as Makoto was able to focus on Sae’s weak points without mercy. Soon, Sae’s volume passed Ren’s. Gritting her teeth as a last resort, Sae quickly realized it was game over. Having no choice, she succumbed to her body’s pleasures and had her first orgasm of the night. Her hips shook uncontrollably as she felt her pussy going crazy. A wave after wave, her pussy fed her brain with immense amount of sexual pleasure. Soon after, she was unable to hold herself up and she collapsed on top of Ren. “Makoto…. you… bitch…”, she mumbled with her cheeks crimson red. After a vocal display like that, she just wanted to disappear. “Oh wow sis, you lasted a total minute!”, Makoto shouted sarcastically. Even though Sae would’ve loved to get her revenge somehow, her body ignored her orders. Having no other choice, she rolled herself over and made way for Makoto. But, instead of mounting Ren, Makoto took off her panties and got on her hands and knees. She turned her butt towards Ren and wiggled her butt suggestively. Even a total idiot would be able to read the situation. Accepting the invitation, Ren got up and grabbed Makoto’s waist. “Well, don’t mind if I do”, he mumbled and rammed his cock inside Makoto’s cunt.

Makoto was too horny to realize that the cock that was currently inside her, was covered in her sister’s pussy-juice. It didn’t matter right now. That didn’t matter right now. It felt really good. That was the only important thing in her mind. While her sister had focused on making Ren moan, Makoto didn’t hold back her voice. Instead, she made as much noise as possible. Her tactic was to turn Ren on with her moans. And it worked. While pushing his cock along Makoto’s inner walls, he could feel himself sweat. Just the realization, that the usually silent student council president was letting out shameful screams of pleasure without reserve was extremely arousing. A bit too arousing actually. Even though he had just ejaculated a while ago, his cock felt like it was ready to burst at a moments notice. “Don’t stop! Don’t stop!”, Makoto screamed. As much as Ren would’ve liked to act like it was nothing, Makoto’s pussy was too much. While letting out a shameful moan, again, Ren bursted his load inside Makoto. Before he even realized he was still inside, it was already too late. As Sae watched Ren filling her sister’s cunt with cum, the slow realization of defeat started to dawn on her. She lost to Makoto’s surprise attack. With a cumdrunk grin on her face, Makoto stared at Sae. “See sis, this is how it’s done.” As to rub salt to a wound, after Ren pulled out, some cum started to leak out of Makoto’s pussy. Without saying anything, Sae got up and exited the room.

The winner was the younger Niijima sister.


	5. (Ren/Sae) - True Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M4F  
> Pair: Ren/Sae  
> Kink: Master/Slave  
> Line: -
> 
> Requested by: MorgantheMartian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is already a second Sae story! Glad she's getting love! She's a perfect sub :3
> 
> This time the kink was 'Master/Slave', so I thought I would do Sae as completely out of character Sub for Ren. And I think it turned out nicely :)

Sae felt anxious. She waited for something… no, someone. Every second felt like agony. She wanted to see him. She wanted to see her Master. Being told to wait patiently was the worst thing her Master could say to her. Being told to wait was unbearable. Why? Because Sae’s body had been trained to get turned on whenever her Master requested. Only thing her Master needed to do, was to tell her to prepare herself for what’s to come. That’s exactly what happened this time. Ren had told her to wait him at Leblanc, but he never told her when he would arrive. The whole day, since the morning, Sae has wondered around the empty cafe. Sojiro wasn’t there, so it was only Sae and her thoughts. Sae’s lewd thoughts. Every time it was the same thing. Ren would force her to wait him, and in the meantime, Sae would turn herself on by just her explicit fantasies. And by the time Ren finally arrived, Sae was a drenched mess. Like always, her panties started to feel uncomfortably moist as her pussy got more and more impatient.

The door on the downstairs opened. As an automatic response, Sae’s knees buckled a bit. It almost felt like a powerful vibrator had grazed her clitoris. A sudden jolt of pleasure. That’s how much she wanted to see her Master. As patiently as she could, she waited while sitting on Ren’s bed. Nervously she played with her hair while her foot stomped irregular rhythm against the floor. When the ‘someone’ who entered had made their way to the staircase, Sae’s excitement grew. With every step, a floorboard creaked. And with every creak, Sae’s cunt twitched. It was like someone was gently fingering her, except no one actually touched her. It was all her brain. It was all because of the training she had went through. She was completely addicted to Ren, her dear Master.

Finally, a boy with a messy black hair and glasses appeared from the stairs. Immediately as Sae noticed Ren, she quickly dashed towards him. “Master!”, she gleefully shouted as she grabbed Ren’s hands. With passion-burning eyes, she stared directly at Ren. “Welcome home Master!”, she continued while pulling Ren towards the bed. Ren quickly knocked away her hand and gave Sae a cold stare. Sae immediately realized that she had crossed her borders as a mere slave and held her head in shame. “P-please forgive me Master! I… I got too excited when you arrived… and… and… I’m sorry… forgive me…”, Sae apologized while keeping her gaze at her feet. Sae’s desperate apologies were stopped by a commanding voice. “On your knees slut.” Cold voice. No emotion to be found. It wasn’t a request. It was an absolute command. A command Sae could not disobey. And she didn’t. Like a robot that was programmed to obey, she immediately dropped to her knees and waited for additional orders. Not a sound escaped her lips. If she had a tail, right now she would wiggle it back and forth while waiting for further instructions.

Ren didn’t feel like telling her what to do. Instead, he decided to show her what was her task this time. Ren started to unbuckle his jeans and pulled out his half-erect cock from his boxers. No words were required. When Sae saw the familiar sight in front of her face, her lips curled into a smiled and she happily wrapped her lips around her Master’s cock. Like a good slut she was, she aggressively started to move her mouth along the shaft of Ren’s cock. As Ren observed his ‘slave’s’ work, a satisfied grin formed on his face. Seeing the usually stone-faced Sae like this brought him a lot of pleasure. The fact that he had managed to train Sae and completely break her was one of the greatest victories in his life. Sae was his property. He was able to do whatever he wanted with her. And so he did. With one of his hands, Ren grabbed Sae from her hair and pushed his cock even deeper inside the slut’s mouth.

Normal woman would’ve reacted with panic. Being forced to take in too much isn’t exactly something most women would think as something pleasurable. However, Sae was a different case. After her rigorous training, being misused and violated only turned her on even more. As Ren’s cock made its way deeper into her throat, between her legs, her cunt was going crazy. The tears that formed were only a bodily function. In reality, she was in heaven. Being used as a sex toy for her Master was everything she ever wanted. Her Master’s pleasure was her top priority. Her own was secondary.

After forcefully pushing his cock in and out of Sae’s mouth, Ren pulled his dick out and lifted Sae up from her hair. With his other hand he started to lower Sae’s pants and panties. Sae immediately picked up on what was going to happened and helped out. After her crotch was bare, she placed her hands against the wall and spread her legs as wide as she could. With her pants and panties on her ankles, she patiently waited for her Master’s next move. Luckily, she didn’t have to wait for long.

Ren grabbed Sae from her waist, and intentionally rammed his cock into her pussy with full force. The sound Sae made was combination of surprise and pure pleasure. Again, a normal woman would’ve found that forceful entry painful, but Sae nearly orgasmed after Ren’s cock came in touch with her pussy. “Good, this time you managed not to cum immediately”, Ren praised his whore, while giving Sae’s ass a violent slap. Slap that connected caused Sae’s body to shiver. In response to his slap, Ren could feel Sae’s cunt clamp around his dick. Allowing himself to vocalize his pleasure, Ren moaned as Sae’s inner walls caressed his cock. “F-feel… ah…. feel free to cum inside Sae’s pussy whenever you want Master”, Sae begged. Addressing herself in third person was also one of thing Ren demanded from Sae. Whenever they had sex, Sae was only allowed to address herself that way. It was Ren’s way of disgracing her, but eventually Sae actually had started to prefer talking that way. It had even caused some embarrassing situations when Sae accidentally addressed herself in third-person in work.

“Well, don’t mind if I do, bitch”, Ren announced as the pace of his thrusts increased. Sae was already familiar with Ren’s behavior when he was about to cum, so she started to prepare herself for her reward. Her orgasm was never important. Her reward was the feeling of being filled with Ren’s seed. Her own orgasm was something she had to take care of herself when she was alone, but only when she had her Master’s permission.

Before Ren’s climax began, Sae was able to recognize the usual pattern of thrust right before the orgasm. She closed her eyes and her lips curled into a smile. And then, familiar warmth started to fill her womb. Ren’s grunting echoed in her ears as she reveled in the feeling of Ren’s cum filling her up. It was a unique feeling. It wasn’t an orgasm, it was something else that was extremely pleasurable. After a while, Ren’s grip from Sae’s hips relaxed. After catching his breath, Ren nonchalantly pulled his dick out from Sae’s pussy, causing it to let out a lewd sound. “I have things to do, feel free to pleasure yourself if you feel like it”, Ren muttered as he started to fix his outfit. A moment later, the creaking of stairs started as Ren made his way towards the outdoor of the café. Impolitely Ren left Sae to the attic, still with her panties down her ankles. Slowly, trails of cum dripped down from Sae’s pussy, down her legs.

Her mind didn’t make the decision. Before she was even able to notice, her fingers already were playing with her pussy. Both of her hands worked her pussy from different angles. Few fingers were inside her, one rubbed her clitoris, and few played with the lips of her pussy. What made it even lewder was the fact that Ren’s cum that was dripping out of her got mixed with her other juices. She aggressively rubbed the sticky cum all over her cunt. Soon, the smile on her face turned slightly unhinged as her body rewarded her finger-work. Her knees started buckle and eventually gave out. She collapsed to the ground under the pleasure of her orgasm. First of many…


	6. (Kasumi/Futaba) - Girl's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F4F  
> Pair: Kasumi/Futaba  
> Kink: Strap-on (or) Anal (I wasn't 100% sure which one, since both were mentioned, so I made both)  
> Line: “I wish you could see just how full you are right now, babygirl.”
> 
> Requested by: Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and only 100% lesbian request. There were a lot of threesomes, but this one was only one with just two girls. And a pretty unique pairing on top of that.
> 
> I got to admit, I kinda had some trouble with this one. I haven't written strap-on before and on top of that, setting up Kasumi/Futaba was a bit difficult. I hope it turned out well! :)

Like always, Futaba laid on her bed and surfed the net on her laptop. She didn’t do anything specific, instead she just went from site to site, with no actual goal in mind. Sometimes when she does this, she ends up making some spur of the moment actions, like leaving a completely stupid forum post she ends up regretting, but never manages to find again. The fact that her browser history auto-deletes itself helps out tremendously in this regard. Sometimes, those spur of the moment actions involves buying something. Every now and then she gets surprised by the mailman as he delivers a package to her that she has no recollection over. The exact same thing happened this morning. The labelless package currently sat on her floor. She didn’t know what it was, so she didn’t care. If it was something important, she would’ve remembered it.

“Um… excuse me Futaba-san, is it okay if I come in?”, a familiar voice asked. Futaba didn’t even look at the voices direction and just mumbled something that distantly sounded like ‘yes yes…’ She didn’t need to check the intruder. She would recognize her voice anywhere. Kasumi Yoshizawa, a fellow Phantom Thief. As Kasumi walked into Futaba’s room, she immediately became interested about the brown box on the floor. “Oh, another one of your internet orders, Futaba?”, she asked and looked towards her, trying to get her attention. “Yeah yeah… something like that…”, Futaba once again mumbled. This wasn’t Kasumi’s first visit here, so she felt comfortable opening the said brown box. Even though Futaba clearly heard what Kasumi was doing, she just didn’t care. She didn’t mind.

Kasumi had successfully opened the box and took a peek of the contents. “What in heavens…?”, she gasped as her eyes registered the object that was in the box. To confirm her surprise, she took the ‘thing’ out of the box and lifted it out, so she could take a proper look at it. “F-futaba… t-this… t-this is…?” Futaba paid no mind to Kasumi’s confusion. She didn’t remember ordering anything that would warrant Kasumi’s reaction, so she ignored her.

In her hands, Kasumi held a box that contained a normal sized, pink strap-on dildo. With straps to attach it included. Still on the box was a bottle of lube. After concluding that Futaba wasn’t going to react, she decided to keep her gasps of surprise to herself. As she stared at the Futaba laying on the bed, a weird idea popped into her head. Weird idea, especially to her. Her eyes focused on Futaba’s ass that was covered by a tight jean shorts. Kasumi’s gaze bounced back and forth between Futaba and the strap-on box she was holding. Almost like if some kind of a spell had taken control over her, she started to unbox the toy.

Futaba’s concentration was unbreakable. Kasumi had managed to unbox the toy, take off her clothes and even set up the strap-on without Futaba noticing. She gulped as she pondered weather, she should do it or not. Well… she was already committed to the idea pretty much.

Kasumi started to slowly move towards the bed Futaba was laying in. “I’m pretty sure you had a reason when you ordered this one…”, Kasumi cooed as her hands reached Futaba’s waist. It wasn’t until now before Futaba realized what was going on. “W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what the heeeeellll?!?”, Futaba shrieked in her trademark-style. At this point, Kasumi’s hands had already made their way to Futaba’s front and they were unbuttoning her shorts. Effortlessly, Kasumi started to lower them, exposing Futaba’s ass and pussy. Futaba didn’t resist. Despite her confused shriek, she made no effort to stop Kasumi. Whether it was fear, confusion, surprise, excitement, or lust… no one knows…

Kasumi took the bottle of lube she brought with her to her hand and poured some on her other hand. “I don’t want to hurt you, so I’ll need to get you lubricated”, Kasumi hummed as she started to spread the lube against the strap-on that was sticking out from her own crotch. It had black straps attached to it, that were strapped around Kasumi’s waist and legs. But it also had a dildo-like part Kasumi had inserted inside her own pussy. Suddenly, Futaba was able to feel something cold splashing against her asshole, as Kasumi poured some lube directly to it. Boldly, she used her finger to spread it around. She even inserted her finger in. “Soon, something even bigger will fill you up”, Kasumi whispered. Still, Futaba made no resistance. In fact, Kasumi was actually able to see something moist glisten in Futaba’s pussy.

As the plastic toy came in contact with her asshole, Futaba moaned. Kasumi didn’t insert it immediately. Instead, she rubbed in gently against the entrance of Futaba’s ass, while gauging her reactions. Even though she tried not to, Futaba grew impatient. Her hips started to wiggle anxiously, just waiting for Kasumi’s next move. “J-j-j-j-just jam it in already!!”, Futaba moaned. After gaining permission, Kasumi started slowly to push the strap-on in. As Futaba and the toy was properly lubed, slowly but surely, to toy dug deeper and deeper into Futaba’s ass.

The toy was finally inside Futaba. The feeling of pressure was exciting but little scary at the same time. The new type of pleasure she was feeling gave her goosebumps. Kasumi waited for a moment, and after successfully confirming that the toy was in without any issues, she started to pull the strap-on out gently. Then, she proceeded to slam it back in where it was. As the toy made its way back and fort of Futaba’s asshole, waves of pleasure started to fill her body. Moaning was inevitable. Weather Futaba liked it or not, moans started to escape her lips.

With a grin on her face, Kasumi observed the lewd sight that was Futaba’s ass at the moment. Every time the strap-on went in, Futaba’s ass stretched to its limits. “I wish you could see just how full you are right now, babygirl”, Kasumi teased as she kept moving her hips back and forth.

Soon, a new kind of pleasure started to build inside Futaba. It was slightly unfamiliar, but she was still able to recognize that it was most likely an orgasm. Closing her eyes, Futaba prepared for what was to come. As unfamiliar it was, it was still exciting.

Then, Futaba’s mouth opened slightly as her body started to convulse. This was something different. This was something new. The kind of pleasure her ass gave to her while cumming was unique. Instead of spreading all over her body evenly, it felt like the pleasure she was feeling peaked again and again. From zero to one hundred, and back. Wave after wave. From the core to all the way her limbs. Again and again.

The power of Futaba’s orgasm was so strong, that it eventually forced Kasumi to pull out her toy. Well, to be more accurate, Futaba’s ass pretty much pushed it out. As Kasumi observed Futaba, who was still shaking a little, a warm smile formed on her face.

It took a while, but finally Futaba was able to talk again. “C-can you clean me up…? I’m too tired to get up and a livestream that I want to watch starts in few minutes.”

“Sure thing!”, Kasumi grinned.

Kasumi got up and started to look for a towel. “You bought this for me to use, right?”, she grinned while turning her gaze towards Futaba.

For a long while, Futaba didn’t answer… until…

“M-maybe…”


	7. (Ren/Yusuke/Haru) - Public Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MM4F  
> Pair: Ren/Yusuke/Haru  
> Kink: Public sex  
> Line: Haru: "It's a scandal of my choice."
> 
> Requested by: minkhollow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a bit longer with the next chapter. I don't have a specific time frame for a chapter, but I try to pump there out semi-regularly. My life is just a bit hectic right now. Also, I had this mostly done yesterday, but I actually got pretty excited with this, so I didn't want to rush this.
> 
> Who knew that writing Haru as a dom would be this hot? I almost feel ashamed for ignoring Haru. I've always thought about writing Ann, Makoto and Kasumi, but Haru has always escaped my mind. Right now these requests pretty much take all of my writing time, so I don't really have time to work on my longer fics. But when I get back to work at them, I'll definitely do more Haru!
> 
> Also, I managed to create a completely new tag with "Haru/Yusuke/Ren". So, props for the requester ;)
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy! :)

It was an evening in Shinjuku. Most people were already spending their nights at their homes. Only occasional jogger or dog-walker used the otherwise empty streets. In the distance, the sounds of cars echoed. The rain had just stopped, so everything was still dripping water. The grass was moist, and benches covered in rather beautiful droplets. Few streetlights illuminated the park. And in the park, three figures stood in the darkness.

Haru stood near a large oak tree, wearing a black jacket that covered her body all the way from her shoulders to her knees. Next to the tree, Ren and Yusuke nervously observing the nearby streets and roads, for possible pedestrians. Both of them wore their usual attires. “Having second thoughts?” Both of the boys were too nervous to pay any attention to Haru’s snark. The fear of someone walking nearby made them uncomfortable. What if someone would see them? What if someone would see what was going to happen?

“H-haru… a-are you sure about this?”, Ren said with a wavering voice. Right next to him, Yusuke nodded. “Y-yes… H-haru, I have to agree with Ren… this… this is outrageous…”, Yusuke continued while still scanning his surroundings. Both Ren and Yusuke clung to the tree, like they were trying hide behind it. It was dark already, but still, someone who happened to walk near them would definitely realize what was going on.

Haru, deciding to ignore Ren and Yusuke’s complaints, started to take her jacket off. As the jacket’s zipper made its way past Haru’s breasts, both of the boys were able to make out a large cleavage in the dark. They gulped simultaneously. “W-wait? Are you naked under that jacket?”, Ren gasped. Haru’s lips curled into a smile as a response. Her zipper had made its way all the way to the bottom and with her hands, she opened the jacket wide. Like Ren was able to deduct, Haru had nothing under the jacket she was wearing. Her curvy body, massive breasts and cleanly shaven pussy were visible for everyone to see.

“H-haru, p-please think this through… what would the world say if someone would catch The Phantom Thieves doing… something like _this_?”, Yusuke begged. He knew that Haru most likely wouldn’t change her opinion. This all was her idea in the first place. Both of the boys obviously agreed. Had they said no, how could they call themselves men? Who would say no when woman like Haru asks for sex? However, now, when they actually were going to do it, anxiety took over them. Haru was amused by the boys’ panic. “It’s okay. It's a scandal of my choice”, she said while grinning.

Haru took the jacket off and threw it to the rain moistened grass. “Your turn”, she said while pointing towards Ren and Yusuke. Momentarily a passing car illuminated Haru’s body with its headlights. Both of the boys gasped and froze. Haru on the other hand turned her head towards the car and winked. The car’s speed was fast enough, so that the driver didn’t manage to get a good look, only a glimpse. Nevertheless, that was enough and suddenly the car was steering dangerously towards the side of the road before correcting its direction. The driver never stopped to check what he saw, but he was certain it was a naked woman…

Neither of the boys moved which made Haru upset. With rare grim look on her face she stomped the ground restlessly with her foot. “You have two options: either you strip, or I go out there and walk around naked until someone arrests me. Your choice. I’m sure we all know which one is the bigger scandal.” Both Ren and Yusuke had already seen Haru’s commitment to this, so they decided to not challenge her. Both of them started to undress while still looking around nervously.

The three figures in the darkness, that moments ago were clothed, were now standing there completely naked. Both of the boys were nervously looking around while covering their privates with their hand. Haru on the other hand stood there nonchalantly with her hands on her hips. “One of you, lay down. On your back”, Haru said while pointing at the moist grass. The boys looked at each other momentarily, before Yusuke nodded and started to follow Haru’s orders. The cold moist grass felt uncomfortable against his backside. His unpleasant position was alleviated by the sight in front of him. From this angle, Yusuke was easily able to see Haru’s pussy. On top of that, Haru made no effort covering it, quite opposite in fact. She took few steps closer and positioned herself over Yusuke. While spreading her pussy open with her fingers, she moaned gently. “Come on now, get hard for me, I can’t fuck you if you’re soft like that.” Haru’s lewd words worked like some kind of incantation and Yusuke’s lower body started to obey Haru’s commands. Even Ren, who was observing all this couldn’t stop his body from getting excited.

Haru dropped to her knees and started to rub Yusuke’s cock against her slit. She didn’t put it in yet, instead she focused on teasing it. Gently, with a painfully slow pace, she moved her hips back and forth, grinding her pussy-lips against Yusuke’s shaft. The moistness of Haru’s snatch was arousing, but at the same time, annoying. The pressure only focused on his shaft, which only made him want to feel more of Haru. Anxious grunts escaped Yusuke’s lips as he fought the urge to ask more from Haru. He wanted to feel the inner walls of Haru’s cunt, but his pride didn’t allow him to beg.

However, despite his resisting, Haru’s prolonged teasing brought him to his limits way quicker than he expected. Haru’s pussy was just too much. “H-h-haru… please, p-put it in already…”, Yusuke grunted. A wide smile formed on Haru’s lips. Yusuke had just said something she had been waiting for this entire time. But it was not enough. “I’m going have to ask you to be more specific. Insert ‘what’ to ‘where’?”, Haru grinned. The look in her eyes was like a look of a predator that was toying with its prey. She knew Yusuke would never use the words she wanted him to use normally. That’s why she wanted to pry them out of him. She was more than willing to please him, but not without having her fun first. Haru’s slow grinding continued without changes in pace. With her gaze, she stared at Yusuke, waiting for his reply. It didn’t take long for Yusuke to make his decision. “F-fine… H-haru… please put my c-cock… into y-your… your… p-p-pussy…” It took everything he had to force those words out of him, but he managed. After uttering the lewd phrase for Haru’s amusement, he nervously looked at the ground, waiting for his partners reply.

Haru didn’t give Yusuke a verbal reply, instead, she lifted her hips up slightly and guided Yusuke’s cock into the entrance of her pussy. Then slowly, lowered her hips. A joyful moan escaped her lips. In contrast, an almost painful grunt escaped Yusuke’s lips. The sudden wave of pleasure that Haru’s pussy brought was much larger than he had expected. Haru looked at Yusuke and giggled. The reaction Yusuke had given him pleased her. More than she would’ve liked to admit. This time, with pace faster than earlier, Haru started to pump her hips up and down, riding Yusuke’s cock. The resistance she felt eased up the more she moved. It was like her pussy was getting used to the shape of Yusuke’s dick.

To Yusuke, the pleasure was otherworldly. Every time Haru lowered her hips, the tip of his cock pushed through Haru’s pussy-walls, stimulating his glans in completely new ways. Nothing he had felt before compared. The warm walls caressed his cock from every angle. Occasionally, he was even able to feel the grip tighten momentarily, most likely due to Haru squeezing her inner muscles.

At the corner of her eye Haru was able to notice that Ren had made his way closer. With her hands, she grabbed Ren’s hips and pulled him closer. When Ren’s cock was at her reach, she grabbed it and shoved it into her mouth like there was nothing unusual about it. As his half-erect cock suddenly got surrounded by the wetness of Haru’s mouth, his body acted accordingly and caused his cock to grow to its full length.

Slightly embarrassedly, Ren and Yusuke were in each other’s line of sight. Neither of them didn’t really want to moan, but under Haru’s skillful caressing they never really had a choice. Both eventually decided to drop the embarrassment and make the best of the situation. While Haru’s hips caressed the cock inside her, with her hand she stroked Ren’s cock while giving him head. Both Ren and Yusuke had managed to gather some courage and started to caress Haru in return. Yusuke placed one of his hands of Haru’s ass while playing with her clit with the other. Ren on the other hand started to play with Haru’s tits, especially her nipples. The sudden double attack caused Haru to moan. This time the moan didn’t show any signs of the dominating attitude from before. Instead, it was a genuine moan of pleasure.

As Ren was feeling that he was getting close, he decided to try something he always had wanted to try. Being slightly annoyed by Haru’s dominance, he decided not to ask her permission. Ren pulled his cock out of Haru’s mouth and moved behind her. Haru was able to understand what Ren was trying to do and giggle. “My backdoor, eh? Well, go ahead”, she said while spreading her butt cheeks with her hands.

Ren gulped as his eyes focused on Haru’s asshole. The usually forbidden place was currently right in front of him, just waiting for him to put his dick in. He lowered himself a bit and placed his hands of Haru’s hips. “Well, don’t keep me waiting”, Haru taunted. Ren had made his choice. Usually something like this would require lubrication, but his Haru’s spit currently covered his cock completely, providing enough lube. Haru lowered her hands on Yusuke’s shoulders and waited. Ren pressed the tip of his cock against Haru’s butthole, and pushed his cock in. Slowly, inch at the time, his cock entered Haru’s ass. The pressure was something completely different. It wasn’t better neither worse than a pussy, but different. As both of her lower holes were filled with cocks, Haru once again moaned.

Both of the guys slowly, but sure started to pump their cocks in and out of Haru’s holes. The double pleasure she felt started to slowly take toll of her brain and her vision got a bit foggy. She had never done anything like this. She had played with her pussy and ass one at the time, but never had she been fucked in both of them simultaneously. Acting all tough became harder and harder as pleasure started to take over her basic functions. Almost like she was on autopilot, she moved her hips as much as she could in that position, increasing the pleasure.

Even though Ren was close earlier, somehow, he had managed to delay his orgasm. Same was for Yusuke. Now that they finally had an upper-hand on Haru, they didn’t want to waste it immediately. They used every muscle in their bodies to stop themselves from cumming. While holding back their climaxes, they pounded Haru’s both holes.

Haru quickly realized that holding back her moans was pointless. The pleasure was too much. Yusuke even decided to add some heat by putting one of Haru’s nipples into his mouth and started to suck it. Ren moved his fingers at Haru’s clit and started to rub it. It was a lot of pleasure for a single woman. A lot more than she could take. Which obviously meant that her climax was near.

Having multiple of her pleasure spots stimulated at the same time made her cum in seconds. Never before in her life had she felt like this. This amount of pleasure that generated in such a short amount of time was unheard for her. And not being able to stop it in any way, she came. Around this time, Ren used his free hand and pulled Haru’s head back from her hair. This was the last nail in the coffin and her pussy lost control of itself. She gritted her teeth together as hard as she could, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. As both of the guys were still inside her, they had to endure the massive assault of Haru’s insides pulsating uncontrollably. Somehow, Haru was the only one who orgasmed.

As both of the guys gasped in relief when Haru’s orgasm finally stopped, they quickly had to realize the lengths of Haru’s arousal. When she finally got her ability to speak back, she was already begging for more. “Keep going, we’re not done yet”, she grunted as she started to move her hips restlessly. The short moment of dominance the guys had was about to end. They were close to cumming and Haru was even more horny than before.

Guys decided to give in and started to pump their cocks in and out Haru once again. They knew they were about to cum really soon. Haru was able to pick that up as well, from the guys’ moaning. With her hip muscles, she started to squeeze her pussy and ass around the cocks inside her, like she was trying to pump out cum from them. “That’s it, cum for me!”, she shouted in heat. The boys stood no chance.

After just few pumps, both of the boys grunted simultaneously. Almost at the same time, Haru joined them and let out a scream of pleasure, as she reached her orgasm at the same time with the guys. All three of them climaxed simultaneously. Haru’s holes started to squeeze uncontrollably while guys started to shoot out cum inside Haru. All three of them moaned and shook. They bodies vibrated at the clutches of their orgasms.

Finally, when their bodies allowed them to rest, they went limp, almost like they had passed out. One by one, they collapsed on top of each other and filled the air with their ragged breathing. Haru was the first one to break the silence. “Thank you”, she whispered, followed by a giggle. Both of the guys were too tired to reply. Instead, they just caressed Haru.

For a while, no one moved, until a sound of the car in the distance brought them back to reality. Even Haru, who earlier was entranced by her arousal was anxious this time and quickly with the boys started to put on her clothes. Before that however, she took out tissues from her bag and started to clean herself.

All three of them had smiles on their face. Crazy or not, they were still happy that they decided to do it.


	8. (Ren/Ann) - Beach Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M4F  
> Pair: Ren/Ann  
> Kink: Anal  
> Line: "Amazing as always."
> 
> Requested by: Nightside14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Ann + Anal this time, eh? Well, this one was easy. I mean, you can't write An(n)al with out Ann ;)
> 
> We are soon reaching a half-way point. Yay! This has actually been pretty fun. Writing short fics is different than writing long ones, obviously. The amount of words you have for a setup is much lower. And you can't really describe every single thing that happens, you just have to focus on other things, so you can get a complete story done on about 2k words.
> 
> More to cum! ;)

”We are going to swim for a bit, do you two want to join us?”

As Ryuji and Futaba were running towards the water, Makoto still waited for Ren and Ann’s reply. Ren’s response was going to be a positive one, but before he managed to open his mouth, Ann answered for him. “Oh, you three can go Makoto. We’ll stay here, I’m a bit tired right now.” In response Makoto nodded and flashed a smile, after which she ran after the others. Ren turned his head towards Ann, questioning her choice. A coy smile formed on her face as she moved closer to Ren.

The Phantom Thieves had decided to come on a beach this day. Most of them obviously wanted to go for a swim. Ann however, had some different plans. Wearing only a tiny red bikini she pressed her body against Ren’s and started to run her hand down Ren’s bare chest, towards his swimming trunks. It didn’t take Ren long to realize what Ann was after. “Hey, Yusuke and Kasumi went to visit a museum nearby… meaning its just you and me…”, Ann cooed directly into Ren’s ear. Ren gulped and avoided looking at Ann’s shapely chest that was currently pressed against his side. Ann however had decided that she was going to get what she wanted and grabbed Ren’s hand. Determinately, she started to lead Ren away from the mass of people, towards a secluded place along the shoreline. Ren made up his mind rather quickly and submitted to Ann’s womanly assets.

After successfully sneaking out, Ann and Ren arrived at a rocky area. It wasn’t far from the people populated beach but was hidden fairly well behind a few large rocks. At this point, the sand had disappeared and both of them were ankles deep in the water. Ann led Ren the entire way by hand and only released her grasp when they arrived. After which, she turned around and pressed her back against a rock that was taller than her. A grin formed on her face as she struck an erotic pose, almost like a model. Which she obviously had some experience on. She lifted her hands up over her head and pressed them against the rock and pushed her chest forward, emphasizing her already large breasts, making them look even larger. “So, now that we are alone… I’m yours”, she said with an erotic tone.

Ren was still at the lost of words. Not a squeak escaped his lips. His gaze was fixed on Ann. Scanning her from head to toe. Her beautiful face, toned body. Her large breasts and long legs. He was entranced. Ann enjoyed the attention she was receiving. She squirmed her body around a bit almost like she was showering. Eventually, she turned around and pushed her big, round ass towards Ren. Her round butt was partly covered by her red bikini. As Ren’s eyes focused on the large apple-shaped ass of Ann’s, some visible movement started to happen inside his swimming trunks. Ann quickly noticed it. “Oh, my ass? You really like it that much?”, she giggled. Without waiting for any reply, she brought her hands to her hips and started to lower her bikini bottom. Because of Ann’s position, her asshole was in clear view, forcing Ren’s cock into its full length. Ann kept her gaze in Ren’s bulge and grinned. “Maybe we could do something different this time.”

Invitingly, she wiggled her ass from side to side. She was asking for Ren to come closer without words. All the thoughts of other Thieves evaporated from his mind as his only focus became Ann’s ass. Ann was offering to do what he had always dreamed of, but never had the guts to ask. How could he say no. Like a robot that received an order, he started to make his way towards Ann and her shaking booty.

As he was about to grab Ann’s waist, Ann quickly turned around and dropped to her knees. “Not yet, you can’t just force it into my backdoor. Safety first”, she said and winked. Like it was something completely mundane, she calmly pulled out Ren’s cock from his trunks and brought the tip inside her mouth. Slowly she started to bob her head back and forth, bringing Ren’s dick deeper and deeper with every repeat. As Ren observed Ann’s head movement from above, he started to wonder just how deep Ann would push it in. Repeat after repeat, his dick went deeper into the blonde’s mouth. Until finally, Ren’s cock was so deep in Ann’s mouth that she couldn’t physically push it any deeper, since her lips were pressed against Ren’s lower torso. For a good while, she just kept in as deep as she could, while caressing it with her tongue. After what felt like an eternity, she finally moved her head backwards and pulled Ren’s cock out of her mouth. The shaft of the cock was glistening with Ann’s spit. As Ann observed she spit covered shaft she said: “Now you are ready. Come on now, my backdoor awaits.”

Ann got up and returned to the position she was in before the blowjob. She pushed her ass towards Ren, this time actually inviting him to stick his cock into her ass. Ren gulped and prepared himself. No turning back now. He steeled his mind and grabbed Ann’s hips. Carefully, he aimed the tip at Ann’s back-entrance and stopped. For a moment he waited if Ann had anything to say. Nothing was said, but Ann flashed him a bright smile. That was all the confirmation he needed. Little by little, he started to push his hips forward, forcing the tip of his cock inside Ann’s asshole. As the rims of her ass spread because of Ren’s cock, Ann started to let out small moans. Embarrassingly, Ren was the one who moaned more loudly. As the pressure of Ann’s butt started to clamp around his dick, it brought completely new kind of pleasure to him. A grunt and a gasp escaped his lips as the tip went in.

Slowly but surely, he kept pushing his cock deeper and deeper. The first thing he was able to realize, was the fact that there was no extra resistance. He never felt like he was pushing through something unbreakable. He was certain this wasn’t the first time something had been inserted into Ann’s butt. On top of that, Ann’s moans were gentle, and pleasure filled. No gasps of surprise could be heard. It was obvious, that to Ann, this was just another hole of hers that someone could fuck.

Still, Ren decided to be careful and kept his pushing slow. Finally after excruciatingly pleasuring moment, his cock was finally as deep as it could be. His hips were pressed against Ann’s sexy buttocks. A wide, almost crazy grin formed on Ann’s face. “Now the real fun begins.”

Gently, without making any grandiose movements, Ren started to move his hips first backwards, then forwards again, slowly building up a rhythm. Both of them had forgotten where they were. Instead, they just focused on the sexual pleasure they were feeling. Ren kept increasing his pace.

Both of them moaned. Actually, both of them intentionally moaned louder than they actually needed to. Their idea was to encourage each other to moan louder. Quickly, both of their voices grew loud enough that someone passing by could easily realize what was going on behind the rocks. As Ann’s lubrication was proper and throughout, there were no extra resistance. Ren could pump his cock in and out of Ann’s asshole, and Ann didn’t have to be afraid of any pain. Just pleasure for both of them.

Ann, guided by her turned on body, not by her rational thinking, reached for her pussy with her hand. She started to rub her clitoris with one finger while running another one across her lower-lips, eventually inserting it into her pussy. Ren realized what Ann was doing and decided to help out. With one of his hands, he started to play with one of Ann’s breasts. Due to the double attack, Ann’s voice soon became louder than Ren’s. As both of them focused on her pleasure, her orgasm was approaching faster than her partner’s.

Ann’s moans and gasps became more and more unhinged as she was closing in on her climax. Her breathing grew more rapid by the second and Ren was able to feel her asshole pulsate eagerly. Her big moment was coming. Soon, the pace of her breathing was reaching dangerously high levels as it sounded like she was hyperventilating. And then, all the built up pleasure was released.

A longer, louder moan escaped Ann’s lips as she came. Immediately, Ren could feel the already tight vice around his cock tighten even more. Ann’s longer moan was followed by multiple other ones, that were gradually growing shorter and more silent. She made surprisingly little noise, due to the fact that her brain was too busy focusing on the immense amount of incoming pleasure. Under the clutches of her orgasm, her face contorted to embarrassing expressions while her body revealed in pleasure. Meanwhile, her knees were shaking, and she was only able to stay up with the help of the rock she was leaning against.

As Ren observed Ann’s orgasm, he was unsure whether he should give her a break or not and had slowed down to almost a complete halt. Before Ren had too much time to think about the answer, Ann answered for him. “Keep going…”, she managed to moan as her orgasm was finishing up.

Ren didn’t question the order he was given. Quickly, he started to pick up the pace. In no time at all, he was fucking Ann, just like he was doing moments ago. The pressure of Ann’s ass was immense, and Ren quickly realized, that he was going to cum next.

As he kept pumping his cock in and out of Ann’s ass, his grunting grew louder. His moaning started to sound more feminine as he was losing control of his voice. The loudness and rapidness of his breathing started to reach its peak. His turn was just around the corner.

Ren’s brain was too distracted to think for a proper place to cum on. Ren was more than ready to burst his load inside Ann’s ass, but Ann had other plans. With terrifying accuracy, Ann gently pushed Ren away from her and out of her ass just seconds before Ren’s orgasm. She quickly dropped to her knees and once again, pushed Ren’s cock into her mouth. Just like last time, as far as she could. Just as Ann was ready, Ren came. With a massive force, his cock started to pump out cum from its tip, directly down Ann’s throat. Bravely, without shame, Ann had taken Ren’s cock, that had just been inside her ass, to her mouth so she could swallow his load of cum. And eagerly, like a good girl she was, she gulped everything down, one gulp at the time. Ren’s brain was too much of a mess to realize or even care what was going on. Instinctively, he just grabbed something he could. This time it happened to be Ann’s head. With his hands gripping the blonde’s head, he kept Ann in place while he continued to cum.

It was only after his orgasm finished, that he realized that he was still gripping on Ann. Almost like he snapped out from a trance, he quickly released his grip and Ann was able to take Ren’s cock out. Ren had a worried expression on his face as he looked at Ann, hoping he didn’t go overboard. His fears were meaningless, as a bright smile formed on Ann’s lips. Like a cat who had just finished their meal, Ann licked her lips with a proud look on her face. “Thanks for the meal!”, she shouted.

After the deed was done, both of them fixed their swim outfits so they could return to their friends at the beach. Both of them had trouble to stop smiling. Ann started to stroll towards the beach and Ren followed suite.

“So, how was the sex?”, Ann said while turning her head towards Ren. Ren grinned.

"Amazing as always."


	9. (Ren/Makoto) - Squirting Ms. President

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M4F  
> Pair: Ren/Makoto  
> Kink: Squirting  
> Line: "You're really enjoying this Ms. Student President"
> 
> Requested by: AndyAndori36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry, I've been super busy lately, so I haven't been able to write much.
> 
> Here is a one with our lovely Student Council President, Makoto. She's apparently the top waifu of Persona 5, since she was easily requested the most out of every lady available. Not a bad choice, she's quite a stunner, I agree ;)
> 
> This time, the focus was squirting. Squirting is fun!

Just a moments ago, Makoto had excused herself from the class and was now walking towards the schoolyard. With a tint of red on her cheeks, she nervously looked from side-to-side while she walked. It was almost if she didn’t want anyone to see her. As she was closing on the secluded area next to the school’s borders, she could feel hear pulse going out of control. And when she reached the final stretch, she quickly increased her pace and dashed out of the school area, disappearing among the trees.

“I know I said whenever you wanted… but now? We’re still in school and…” While Makoto mumbled her disapproval, Ren had appeared from somewhere and was now closing the distance between the two. “But you are here, aren’t you? You don’t seem to hate the idea that much?”, Ren snarked, countering Makoto’s complaints. Makoto didn’t reply. Instead, she just avoided her gaze. Slight redness was still apparent from her cheeks. It was actually more apparent than it was just moments ago. Also, her beating heart hadn’t calmed down. In fact, her pulse still kept steadily rising. Deciding that complaining was pointless, Makoto grabbed the hems of her skirt and lifted them up. Her usual stockings were nowhere to be found. However, what was even more outrageous, was the fact, that neither were her panties. From where he was standing, Ren was able to get a good look at Makoto’s cleanly shaven pussy, that was glistening in sunlight. The glistening was obviously caused by her juices that she had secreted in arousal. “Oh, so you were looking forward to this, Makoto?” Under Ren’s direct question, Makoto’s blushing only grew. Her response was a slight, gentle nod, while still avoiding eye contact.

Makoto still hadn’t lowered her skirt. Instead, it almost looked like that she was waiting for something. Something that Ren had promised. However, Ren had other plans for her. “Makoto, I’m not going to do anything, until you look at me and tell me what you want.” Makoto gritted her teeth. She wanted Ren so bad, that having to beg for it was just waste of time. She wanted him, _now_! Plus, it was obviously embarrassing. Showing weakness was never something she did willingly. After pondering her options for a few seconds, she concluded that submitting to Ren’s demands was the easier choice. Whether she liked it or not, she opened her mouth and turned her gaze towards the fizzle-haired boy, dressed in black. “P-please, Ren… I… I-I want your c-c-cock… I-I want your cock inside my… p-p-pussy…”

Ren observed Makoto’s stuttering with a grin on his face. Seeing the usually aggressive ‘Queen’ like this was unique and he wanted to savor every moment. “Not good enough. If you want it, you have to say it properly.” A flash of rage was visible from Makoto’s face as Ren toyed with her. Uttering vulgarities was embarrassing enough already but having to do it again was just screwing with her. Makoto’s restlessness took over her, and she used the rage she felt to give her the boost she required. “F-fine! Ren, I-I want your cock inside my pussy! There, are you happy?!”, Makoto shouted while shaking with rage. Ren, however, was unfaced. Still with a smug grin on his face, he enjoyed Makoto’s little burst of rage. After nodding with approval, he moved closer and without a warning, placed his hand between Makoto’s legs and started to rub her crotch. The unexpected pleasure she felt caused her to make a cute little shriek in response. The shriek was followed by gradually growing, heated moaning as Ren churned his fingers around Makoto’s already wet lower-lips. Makoto, still politely holding the skirt up with her hands, closed her eyes and basked in the pleasure of her ‘reward’. It wasn’t the cock she had wanted, but she knew it was coming soon.

Suddenly, Ren’s lips curled into a sadistic grin. “Let me try something new. This worked wonders with Ann the last time I tried this.” Hearing Ann’s name in this context took Makoto out of her daze and she blinked a couple of times as she tried to figure out what Ren was talking about. Before Makoto had any time to get mad about Ren’s confession of adultery, Ren inserted two of his finger inside Makoto’s pussy and her body suddenly felt a burst of new kind of pleasure. It was like if someone had slapped her entire body, which in turn caused Makoto’s knees to buckle a bit. She once again gritted her teeth, and a subdued grunt escaped her lips. “There’s this one spot in female body, which everyone seems to ignore, when pleasuring a woman… the G-spot. It causes surprising results when focused.”

The word itself didn’t mean anything to Makoto. She had heard it, but never actually bothered to ‘investigate’ it herself. To her it just seemed like some fairy tale. A hidden pleasure spot in female body that would bring unimaginable pleasure? Outrageous! However, under Ren’s assault, she had no choice except to admit, that this pleasure was something she hadn’t experienced before. Keeping down her voice became hard, no, impossible. Against her own will, her mouth opened and closed, releasing embarrassing moans for everyone to hear. Ren’s fingers had found a secret spot from inside her pussy and at the moment, he was relentlessly focusing that spot.

Makoto’s legs were starting to tire out. To support herself, she released the skirt she was holding and with her hands she grabbed Ren’s shoulders. Ren, with his free hand, grabbed one of Makoto’s breasts through her shirt and whispered into her ear. “You're really enjoying this Ms. Student President." Even though Makoto wanted to retort, she knew that her moaning told a different story. It felt good. It felt really good. It felt so good that it was actually a bit embarrassing to admit. Makoto didn’t reply, but her grip from Ren’s shoulders tightened. It almost seemed like she was preparing for something…

Ren’s pace increased. The wet sounds Makoto’s pussy was making were loud. Makoto, while pressing her head against Ren’s chest, moaned, no, screamed loudly as her legs visibly shook. The pressure around Ren’s fingers multiplied by hundreds as Makoto’s orgasm began. Against his hand, he was able to feel something splashing as torrent of pussy-juice was released from Makoto’s cunt. Ren was expecting this, so he had changed his position to avoid the squirt. With his hand still inside Makoto, he guided the juice so that it mostly just splashed against Makoto’s own legs.

After she finished squirting, her legs finally gave out and she collapsed to her knees. Out of breath, she breathed raggedly on all fours while trying to realize what had just happened. With a questioning look on her face, she turned her head towards Ren. “Just like with Ann”, Ren grinned. Again, hearing Ann in this context didn’t exactly bring her joy, but she couldn’t deny the fact that what just had happened, felt incredible. “Ready to keep going?”, Ren asked with a grin. A look of confusion rose to Makoto’s face as she tried to contemplate the fact that they were going to continue after that. That one orgasm was more than enough for her. After a ravaging like that, anyone would need a break. But, from Ren’s grin, Makoto was quickly able to realize that he was serious.

Ren stared Makoto with lustful eyes as he ran his hand along the shaft of his cock that had formed a visible bulge into his pants. As Makoto realized that that was most likely the result of her ‘vocal performance’, her cheeks turned into crimson red, once again. Pulling herself up from the ground, with shaking legs she supported herself against a nearby tree and pushed her ass towards Ren invitingly. “W-well, umm…. I guess we have to take care of that as well…. right?”, she managed to mumble. Ren grinned and accepted the invitation.

As Makoto had no panties on and was already ‘lubricated’, no warmup was needed. Ren opened his belt buckle and jeans and pulled his already erect cock out. From the corner of her eye Makoto was able to see the familiar sight and it caused her to moan slightly. With his hand, Ren lifted Makoto’s skirt and pressed the tip of his cock against her entrance. And then, with a single thrust, pushed it in… all the way. Immediately, Makoto felt the earlier pleasure return. Ren had aimed his insertion so that it would hit that ‘secret’ spot once again. Makoto’ cheeks radiated with heat as she realized what was going to happen. She was going to experience ‘that’ once again. That powerful orgasm that caused her to release some of her ‘love nectar’ as a result. A female equivalent of an ejaculation. A squirting orgasm.

As Ren started to move his hips back and forth, Makoto was able to sense his restlessness. The aggressiveness clearly indicated that she was being ravaged with just one goal in Ren’s mind, Ren’s own orgasm. But the focusing of her G-spot also told her that Ren was aiming to make her cum along with him. And with the pace and the intensity of the thrusts, it didn’t take long. In no time at all, Makoto was able to feel the familiar feeling of something building up. This time, it being stronger than ever. A surge of pleasure was building up in her hips, just waiting for the eventual release. Gladly, she didn’t have to wait for long.

A feeling of something warm being poured into her filled her crotch as Ren grunted behind her. A powerful surge of cum splashed against her inner walls. Simultaneously another scream escaped her lips as her pussy clamped around Ren’s shaft. And like last time, pussy-juice started to leak from her pussy. Squirting against the ground under her pussy happily coiled around Ren as she basked in the sexual pleasure her body was giving to her. This time, before she had a chance to collapse, Ren quickly wrapped his hands around her hips and kept her steady.

After staying in each other’s caress for a while, Ren eventually pulled his dick out, causing Makoto’s cunt to leak. Lewdly, some cum started to pour down from her snatch. As the cum dripped down her legs, mixing with the squirt, a smirk formed on Makoto’s lips.

‘ _Maybe this isn’t so bad… this new type of pleasure… It’s actually pretty exciting…_ ’


End file.
